To Catch a Falling Angel
by ladythief15
Summary: Christine left with Raoul leaving Erik behined to fall into depression. But when Christine realizes the mistake she made and goes back to him, will it be to late? Horrible summery writter. ErikChristine pairing, Slight Raoul bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Phantom of the Opera." In any way, shape or form….Or do I?Shifty eyes Hmm…Hehe, just kidding. It doesn't belong to me sadly.

AN: Ok people, here I am! Back in action with my first ever Phantom fic. So please be gentle. I'm working on developing my skills as a writer, so please bear with me on my writing. I'm trying!

I'm a huge Phantom fan, so I hope I'll be able to write a good fanfic. Anyways, that's all from me for now. Probably tired already from listening, so I'll be quiet before my muses attack me. Or Erik. Whoever comes first. Ahem Enjoy! -

Chapter one

* * *

"_It's over now, the music of the night!"_

Christine Daae closed her eyes upon hearing her angel's mournful song ring out through the dark labyrinth. A crashing sound followed immediately after he finished the note. What it was, Christine did not know.

Silent tears ran down her pale cheek as she clutched the man standing next to her on the boat that carried them away from the chambers of the Phantom's lair. The man that had risked his very life to save her own. Raoul.

Voices of the soldiers echoed throughout the labyrinth. They almost seemed to haunt her, the more they spoke. _'Track down this murderer, he must be found; Your hand at the level of your eye!; Find the monster!'_ Christine could hardly bear listening to the horrible things they were speaking. She could only hope that the Phantom, as she was used to hearing him addressed as, would be safe.

Of course, Christine knew that that he was a genius. A magician that could outsmart almost anyone, but was it really enough now? Enough to stop the dozens of oncoming mob of people that were quickly closing in on him? The young girl could only pray that it would be.

"Christine, darling look!" Raoul's soft voice broke the worried soprano out of her thoughts. The vicomte was pointing ahead of the two. A light? The opera singer stared ahead, her thoughts taking over her again.

What was her angel doing now? Had the soldiers caught him? Was he able to get free? If so, where would he be able to go? Questions raced through her mind.

How ironic, she thought, that only minutes before, she was staring into the eyes of what she thought was a murderer. The Phantom. Staring with utter loathing as she had thought he was going to murder Raoul if she was not to marry him. But now, she looked on with a sad, longing look. A look of worry and fear for some else. A look for her angel.

"Darling, we're free! This takes us to the outside!"

Christine could only nod her head slowly in response. Her grip tightening on Raoul as the boat moved gracefully from the dark chambers to the outside world, causing both to shield their eyes from the bright light which violated their eyes.

The boat led them to the outside of the opera house. A back alley.

'_Funny.'_ Christine thought to herself. _'I always thought his boat led straight to me…' _

* * *

Back in the dark tunnel of the labyrinth, beyond the broken mirror covered by the Persian quilt, stood a man who was slowly starting to see his life fall apart right in front of his eyes as the soldiers violated his home. There in the dark, with a face without a mask stood the Phantom.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for chapter one. Sorry it's so short. That's another thing I'm trying to work on. Making longer chapters. More detail! Oh well. And sorry it's so slow this first chapter, but I promise, it will get better. A story will begin to develop. I just wanted to do a "What were they thinking" beginning from the end of the movie. 

Please review! It's so easy, just click that little button! Reviews make my day!

Ladythief


	2. Chapter two

A.N. Hey! Thanks for the ones who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Ok, now on to fanfic business. I have to say that I'm sorry, but Erik **does not** appear in this chapter. Just mentioned. But! I promise he will make his star appearance in the next chapter! For now, enjoy the chapter which I'm sorry is a little long and detailed.

Disclaimer: Do I own Phantom? Heh, not likely.

**Chapter two**

* * *

_**Two years later**_

Staring out the window of the De Chagny estate, Christine sat alone, resting her head on the back of the soft couch. The outside wheatear was grey and gloomy, much like her own present state. She sighed inwardly as her chocolate gaze, tired and heavy, scanned the premises.

Her eyes began to slowly droop, only reminding her of the lack of sleep she had gotten in the past few months.

It was all because of the dreams. Those horrid nightmares of the events that had occurred two years earlier.

Why she was having nightmares again, Christine had not an idea. But the fleeting images of Erik, alone and miserable had somehow flooded into the girls dreams yet again. Of course she had had dreams at the beginning, but now, two years later, she was greatly curious as to why she was having them again after such a long time. It was making her very much distressed.

That was probably the reason Raoul had been so distant from his wife for so long.

He had been so patient with her in the beginning. Ever night that Christine had awoken, he would hold her close white gently rocking her back and forth. Always reassuring her that everything would be alright. Oh how she wished she could have believed him.

But it was true that these days, Raoul no longer seemed patient anymore. Instead of holding her at night, he would huff impatiently from being awoken and roll over without even saying a word to her.

Christine sighed again and turned away from the window. The dark clouds only added to her gloominess.

In a way, Christine had thought, she reminded herself of the clouds that never seemed to spill rain. Much like herself who was always ready to cry, but never quite being able to. She knew that if she did, it would only upset her husband more.

Faint footsteps began to play on Christine's ears. She turned her attention to the large doors that concealed her to the room. While the footsteps became louder, two voices were heard following. She recognized the first one instantly as Raouls'.

His voice no longer held the softness to it that it once had. It was now stern and cold, holding a 'down to business' air to it that no longer comforted Christine.

The memory of the night on the rooftop of the Paris Opera House had become almost like a dream to what life was like now.

The voices coming down the hall had become clear.

"Really now, Raoul, I think that it's time you take over the company. The business is at it's high point, and either you take over, or that Swedish pomp will!" Came the voice of Raouls's brother, Phillip. The eldest of the De Chagny children.

Christine narrowed her eyes upon hearing the voice. She knew all too well that Raoul's family did not approve of their son marrying a simple chorus girl, who had "by sheer luck" risen to a leading diva. Phillip was no exception, who, being very protective of his younger brother, was probably the rudest to her of the whole family.

Of course, his family did _attempt _to put on a good show. Christine could give them that at least. They would often speak to her as if giving her a compliment, when really they may as well have just insulted her to her face. And if they weren't pretending to speak cordially to her, they would ignore her completely.

Christine knew it had all been because of her previous social status and living arrangements.

She had once heard of Raoul defending her, arguing that he had not cared what she was before their marriage, only that he loved her now.

She often wondered if he still felt the same.

"Phillip I don't have the time, you know that!"

"But Raoul, the company could grow to amazing heights with you leading it!"

"But where would the rest of my time go?" Christine heard him say with a hint of annoyance. He continued,

"You know that with the architect business I'm working in with father, I don't even have any time for leisure activities."

Christine couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew very well that he had time to spend on leisure activities. Most of which consisted of him going to his "social gatherings" as he liked to say, and becoming drunk and unbearable to Christine.

"Please Raoul, at least consider it. The business would not require that much work if you took over ownership. And you know our family would rather die then see that fool of a Swedish man get his claws on it. Please my brother, just think about it."

Christine heard Raoul sigh deeply as if doing so.

"I will think about it…" He said finally.

"Good man!" Philip exclaimed. "Now about that proposition monsieur Aidran addressed you about…"

No longer could Christine hear the two men as their voices faded down the hall until completely out of earshot. Not that she minded of course. She could not have cared less about businesses and whatever had to do with them.

She sighed deeply and rose from the couch, making her way to her dresser and sitting down to look at herself in the gilded mirror. Her long, lovely brown curls hung lazily against her, while her deep brown eyes stared back at a pale face.

She looked at the room through the reflection of the glass, taking in it's expensive beauty.

Everything in the room was so lovely, Christine had thought upon first arriving. The huge gilded mirrors, the satin bed sheets, everything. It was so much different then things had been at the Opera house.

She felt a small hug at her heart at the thought of those days.

Christine looked away from the mirror and down to her lap where her hands lay, catching a glimpse of the beautiful diamond on her left hand. Yet she found herself frowning instead of smiling like a normal wife would when staring at a gorgeous rock on their finger. She knew very well she was not happy anymore.

"Christine!" The young women jumped at the sudden cry of her name from outside her door. She had to clutch her chest to steady her heart. Quickly, she jumped up from her seat and smoothed her ruffled dress out before making her way to the door.

When she opened it, she came face-to-face with a tall, golden haired women who looked a few years older then herself. Christine took note that she was dressed rather lavishly.

"Claire?" Christine asked, surprised at the appearance of the new women.

Claire Shenas. A close friend of the De Chagny family, and a women actually civil to Christine.

"Yes Christine, hello my dear!" Claire said with great enthusiasm. Christine, with a half smile on her lips, stepped to the side, allowing the women to pass.

"What are you doing here?" She said, closing the door.

"Why the party of course!" Claire said, sitting down on the couch Christine had been sitting minutes before.

"Party? What party?"

"The party that your husband is throwing tonight, my dear."

"Raoul is throwing a party-" Christine began, greatly confused, but stopped in mid sentence, her hand immediately going to her mouth. "Oh, I completely forgot!" She cried.

"I figured as much, with the way you are dressed." Claire said, motioning to Christine's very simply attire.

Christine moaned in annoyance. Of course! This was the party Raoul was throwing for the success of the latest architect achievement. He had talked about it weeks ago! Why had he not reminded her?

"How long until the party begins?"

"Well guests have already begun to arrive, dear." Clair said, standing and walking to Christine. "Darling don't worry, we'll get you fixed up in no time at all."

Claire smiled warmly at her and began rummaging through her drawers, attempting to find a dress as lovely as her own.

Moments later, the two heard a faint knock on the door and in walked a petite sized maid, carrying a long box.

"Madam De Chagny." Said the young maid in a timid voice. The girl walked to Christine and set the box down, carefully pulling out a beautiful formal gown.

"Monsieur De Chagny sent this for you, madam. For tonight."

Christine sighed inwardly, both out of relief she did not have to scurry around to find her own dress, and annoyed it was given to her at the last minute.

"Thank you, Bella." She said.

The maid nodded and moved forward to help her put it on, but was stopped and dismissed by Claire who took the liberty of doing that herself. She helped Christine out of her dress and into the formal gown, moving down to work on the ties.

"Christine I have something for you." Claire said after moments of silence.

"Oh?" She said, painfully breathing in as Claire pulled the strings. Corsets were horrible things. "What for?"

"No special occasion, darling. Just a simple gift for a good friend."

"Thank you, Claire. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, a little birdie mentioned to me that you happen to love the Opera…"

Christine's eyes went wide. "Yes…well…"

"And so I got us tickets to go! And it's at that old Opera house in the city, you know the one that almost burned a couple years back?"

Christine went pale. "Yes…I remember." She had not been to the Opera ever since the night of Don Juan. Raoul had forbidden her to go, stating that it would bring back too many horrible memories of days long past. "And you said it was in the city?"

"Yes. Terrible tragedy that fire was. Lucky thing they managed to save it before it burned completely."

"Mhm.." She murmered.

"Christine, your quiet. Are you not pleased?"

"Oh no, of course I am!" She said not wanting to sound ungrateful. "I just have not been in so long.." The excuse seemed to work fine.

"Yes well, I'm sure we will have a wonderful time." She said, moving to Christine's hair and pinning it up. She finished and smoothed over Christine's dress. "Now, lets get down to the party, dear. Your husband will be waiting for you."

* * *

Christine descended down the stair alone, as Claire had left to find her husband. She ventured into the great hall where she felt a hand softly grab her wrist.

"Christine." She turned to see Raoul standing quite handsomely by the entrance. "You look lovely." He said to her. But Christine could not help feel that he rushed the words as he guided her into the beautiful ballroom.

She forced a smile and followed her husband into the room where immediately she and Raoul were ambushed by men and women who wanted feverishly to meet the acquaintance of the Vicomt and his wife. Many claimed to close with the family, when really, Christine knew what they were: gold diggers. And why wouldn't they be? After all, the De Chagney family was one of the richest in Paris.

Raoul smiled politely and engaged himself in pleasant business talk with the men. Christine stared around the group, bored already with the business talk.

She really hated when Raoul began talking with these men. Not only did she not have a clue about what they were talking about, but she hated the way he went about it. Hated how he spoke as though he were better then the others.

"Comtess de Chagny!" Came the voice of Claire from behind the group. They turned and Christine smiled genuinely at the friend, relieved.

"Greetings, Madam." Raoul said, taking her hand and kissing it. Claire giggled at him and took Christine's arm.

"I just thought I might take your lovely wife out and about the party, if you don't mind Monsieur. A good friend of mine has just been dying to meet young Christine here for quite some time." Claire giggled.

Raoul looked on at the two and smiled. "Of course not! Christine, darling, go and enjoy yourself. This is a party after all!" He smiled and bent down, kissing her lightly.

Claire immediately guided her away, but Christine cocked her head back once more to look at Raoul, who had engaged himself in conversation with a beautiful brunette women. But Christine was pulled around a corner to where she could no long see. She turned to Claire.

"Who is this friend of yours?" She asked curiously.

"Actually nobody in particular asked about you dear. But I saw you were looking quite desperate to get away from those business talkers. Besides, I would like _you_ to meet someone. A man I just met, who is a fan of the opera. I thought you could use another person who shared your interest."

"Oh." Was all Christine could day, the uneasy feeling of the opera subject resurfacing.

"He should be in here.." Claire said, pulling her into a room.

The room was completely empty of people, except the back of a man facing away from them, seeming to admire a painting that hung.

"Ah, there you are!" Claire said, addressing the man.

Christine furrowed her eyebrows and stepped forward to greet the man, but stopped dead when she saw the man turn and face them.

Nadir.

Christine gave a sharp intake of breath when she saw him. But he didn't look at all surprised to see her.

"This, my dear is Monsieur Nadir."

Nadir smiled at Christine, stepping closer. She was shocked.

"…G-greetings, Monsieur." She said quickly, extending her hand. He took and kissed it lightly.

"Madam." He said with his silky voice.

Claire beamed at the two. "Oh Christine, I wanted you to meet him after I found both of you fancied the opera. He goes to them often, you see."

"I see…" Christine said, her head reeling. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance…"

"Likewise." He said, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a young maid entered the room.

"Madam Shenas? Forgive me for interrupting, but your husband was begun arguing with the Englishmen again…A few women told me to come fetch you."

"Oh, that Francis…" Claire huffed impatiently. "Excuse me, please." She walked out of the room mumbling something about not being able to leave her husband anywhere alone without him causing a ruckus.

Christine slowly turned her attention back at the Daroga, who was watching Christine intently. Christine really did not know what to say to him. And he, who stared at her as if expecting her to speak first. Finally, she did.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have come for the party of course, madam." He said, matter-of-factly.

"More then that I'm sure Nadir." He simply smiled.

"You think I came for something else?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

Seeing Nadir did not help Christine's mood in the slightest. Just he himself, whom Christine never knew well at all, had brought back too many memories. Memories of the opera, her father, …Erik.

"Well Christine, I must tell you that your wrong. I truly am here just for the purpose of the party. I wouldn't have any other reason to be here, now would I? Or did you maybe presume that I was here to speak to you about something?" He said assumingly.

"Well…I-I don't know…maybe."

"And what, may I ask, would you have thought I would come to see you about?"

Christine stayed silent.

"Ah, I see." He continued. "There is, after all, only one thing we both…have in common you could say."

"….Erik." She said almost inaudible. It felt so strange saying his name out loud to someone. She looked at him closely.

"Erik." He repeated. "Now, madam," He said, keeping his politeness. "What Erik news would you have expected me to bring to you?"

Christine went red in the face. She knew he was doing this on purpose. Making her think about him.

"I don't know, Nadir…Really. I didn't expect anything." Though somewhere deep inside, Christine had a little part of her wishing it would be Erik news. Nadir smiled at her.

"Probably a good thing too."

Christine felt an uneasy feeling creep into her stomach.

"Tell me, Nadir…how is he?" Nadir finally looked away from her, turning his back to face the wall. He was silent for a few moments, which didn't help her.

"I wouldn't really expect you to care how he is." He said finally.

"But I do care!" Christine said, a little louder then she would have liked. Nadir turned to her.

"You didn't seem to care too much the night you left him on that bank for the mob to take over, while you rowed safely away with your fiancé." Nadir said darkly. Christine was a little taken back.

"I…He told me to go…" She said softly.

"Yes, and the sad part is, you actually went." He said. Christine stayed silent, tears forming in her eyes.

Just then, Claire came back into the room.

"Back again, darlings!" She said, smiling. "I trust the two of you have come to get to know each other?" Christine blinked away her tears and put a false smile on.

"Yes…We have."

"Good! Well, in the dining room, one of our musicians has requested to play us a song. Come in and have a listen, you two. It will be to your liking." Claire said with a smile and walked out of the room leaving the two alone again.

"Forgive me, Christine." Nadir said, sighing. "I did not mean to be sharp with you earlier and upset you. Erik is just a close friend and I was a little too protective. Again, forgive me." Christine simply nodded and Nadir smiled softly at her, his jade eyes intense. "And this is where I shall take my leave." He bowed to her and walked out of the room, stopping when the faint sound of a piano began to play.

Christine's head was bowed. She felt simply horrible. Seeing Nadir really brought back so many memories to her. Memories she had wished to forget. She never did find out how Erik was doing, but by the way Nadir spoke, it was not good.

She felt like crying. Here she was at a party that she didn't want to be at, with people she didn't want to be with, and with a husband who she didn't love, and believed didn't love her anymore. She would have broken down then and there if she had not reminded herself that people were walking about.

She had never felt this way with her angel. Every time she had been with him, she had felt warm, safe and happy. Content with everything. Now she felt cold and alone.

She knew she had made a mistake. She knew she had been an idiot for leaving with Raoul. She knew that she was in love…and not with her husband. Her soul was bound to her angel years ago, and it always would be. She lifted her hand to her mouth and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

A soft melody filled her ears. A piano's sound. But she hadn't even realized until now what the song was that was playing. A song which rung in her ear like an angry bee. And although there were no words being sung, they were singing in her head…

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye…_

Tears began to freely fall from her chocolate eyes as she softly sang the words to herself. It was not loud, but it was the first time she had even uttered a note in two years. She continued softly to herself until the crescendo of the song forced her to sing loudly.

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you…_

Christine breathed deeply, wiping away the tears that had fallen. She stood up straight and with whatever confidence she could muster at the moment, she spoke out loud.

"I'm going back…"

* * *

A.N: Well I hope that wasen't too painful to get through. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter seemed a little fast or sloppy. Semi writters block. ..And on chapter 2! How sad...Anyways, PLEASE review! It doesn't take long and they make me uber happy! 


End file.
